The Walking Dead Drabbles
by superfelix
Summary: A collection of very short TWD stories. Ch.4: What if Shane and Lori hadn't a fight at the quarry during 'Tell it to the Frogs' and he didn't punch Ed?
1. Night Watch

I don't know what is going on with my writing mojo, but lately I had to kick it very hard to get just a few lines done. I loved to write for a new fandom and I know I promised another chapter for my first The Walking Dead fanfiction, _Dark Meadow_. I also have this bathing/showering - 2 chapter - story - idea, I finally started to write down. But here is a short drabble for all of you. Maybe that is the right way to find my way back to the writing.

* * *

**Title:** Night Watch

**Characters: **Daryl Dixon

**Prompt:** Emotions

**Word Count:** 282

**Rating:** T (violence)

**Beta:** My wonderful friend Suzanne.

**A/N:** Pre season one - let's assume the Atlanta 'shopping' group stayed overnight.

Daryl unwrapped himself from the worn and scratchy blanket. It was time to get up for his watch. But he refused to jump in his boots at the moment, enjoying the peace of the empty tent a little longer. Merle was away in Atlanta with a few others of the survivors and the younger brother was enjoying the rare solitude. Technically Daryl hadn't taken a nap before watch but tomorrow he planned a longer hunt and wanted to be rested before entering the woods.

With crossbow shouldered, Daryl walked between the tents. He had informed Jim, the other guard of the night that he would control the south side of the camp. As he passed the dimly lit tent of this flabby goof-off and his bony wife Daryl smirked. He remembered the woman cooked a damn good squirrel stew a few days ago and he could still smell the laundry detergent clinging to his cleaned clothes.

Daryl wondered how this jerk could trap a woman like her, as the unmistakeable sound of a hand slapping a face sounded the night. It was followed by a dull punch and groan; pit of the stomach he assumed. _Great, make no visible bruises_. Clenching his fist, Daryl moved on. He wanted to storm the tent but he couldn't. Inside was the last privacy each of them had and he wasn't part of that marriage.

Daryl knew too well how it felt to be beaten to the ground. But he nearly vomited as soft sobs hit his ear. The little girl. To be so close to 'dad beating mom - can't step in' was much worse than standing the physical pain. Daryl had also experienced this.


	2. Wounds

**Title:** Wounds

**Prompt:** Combat Medic

**Flavor:** The Walking Dead

**Characters:** Carol Peletier + Daryl Dixon

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 176

**A/N:** Takes place between season 2 + 3.

**Beta:** The wonderful Vicki.

"You're sure?" Daryl asked, and Carol noted a soft tremble in his voice.

"I can't strip it like the head cut." She re-checked the bandage on the hunter's forehead before she prepared the suture needle and material. "Hershel showed me several times how to suture wounds and I practiced every free minute the last few months."

"On dead bodies," Daryl growled.

"Don't be a baby," Carol rolled her eyes and sighed. She was glad that the medical practice was well equipped with surgical material and drugs. The only silver lining on this disastrous supply run of her, Daryl, Glen and T-Dog. The Walkers were one thing, but they hadn't expected that two teens could hijack them. They had stolen their car with all the collected supplies inside and Daryl had contracted two deep cuts during the attempt to stop them.

Carol rested Daryl's arm onto the exam table, stroking once again with an alcohol pad over the cut. The anesthesia worked. Daryl didn't flinch as she lanced the needle in his flesh to close the wound.


	3. Scars

**Title:** Scars

**Prompt:** Combat Medic

**Flavor:** The Walking Dead

**Characters:** Carol Peletier + Daryl Dixon

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 269

**A/N 1:** Takes place between season 2 + 3. Sequel of Wounds.

**A/N 2:** With beta help of severina2001.

* * *

"Don't move, or should I cut you now after everything healed?"

"It's cold, lady," Daryl hissed, hugging his bare chest. It was only a few degrees over the freezing point in the storage sheds they used as shelter for the last week.

"It will take only a few minutes," Carol replied a little nerved. She needed to work on her doc/patient skills. The dead were easier to handle.

_Interaction_, Carol reminded herself. She sat in front of Daryl who rested onto a table, dangling with his legs. With one hand on his knee, Carol showed the scissor and tweezers she would use to take out the stitches.

Carol worked quickly but concentrated. With pride she beheld her work. There wouldn't remain a big scar.

"Looking good. Your body mended quickly."

"Pfff." Daryl took his eyes of the point he had fixed during the pricking care to look at his arm. "Yeah, could be."

"There will be only a thin scar," Carol said encouraging.

"I don't care. One more or less. Stopped counting years ago."

Carol cleaned the long red mark with a disinfection cloth, leaving a light strip on dirty skin before she covered it with a big band-aid. "Try at least not to make the wound dirty."

Daryl snorted as answer, combining the sound with a 'REALLY?' gaze. But seeing Carol's worried face he eased and nodded in agreement. "I'll try my best."


	4. What If?

**Title:** What If…?  
**Timeline:** What if Shane and Lori hadn't a fight at the quarry during 'Tell it to the Frogs' and he didn't punch Ed?  
**Flavor:** The Walking Dead  
**Characters:** Carol Peletier  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 211  
**A/N:** With beta help of Vicki.

Even the yelling of Andrea, Amy and Jacqui couldn't stop Ed. He grabbed his wife around her neck and jerked her away from the quarry. Having a little fun during an endless nightmare, he only would see the disrespect. In their tent he would teach her how to honor him.

Carol came around late in the evening. Everything hurt...again. New bruises decorated her body and the copper taste of blood was in her mouth. She could hear Ed order Sophia around to make supper. Carol hurried, blanking her pain to unburden her daughter.

The apocalypse hit their camp - screams, death, blood and panic. Carol reached for Sophia, carrying her through the chaos, Ed close by. One of the geeks got closer, no weapon to defend. She could see it in his face. He wanted to push them toward the danger to save his own life.

Suddenly a small-shot charge smashed the geek's head. Carol turned and saw the younger Dixon reloading. He shouted and she got behind his back, abandoning Ed to his fate. It was finally over, she realized. She ended her marriage and the abuse at this point. And as another Walker sneaked closer, Carol pointed out someone else for Daryl to rescue, someone who deserved to live.


	5. This is gross

**Episode:** Episode 4x10 – Comment Fic for the **tvrealm** landcomm.

**Prompt:** This is gross

**Characters:** Carol Peletier & Daryl Dixon

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** 138

**A/N:** With beta help of Vicki.

* * *

"Oh my fucking..." Daryl stopped cursing as Carol passed him a warning gaze. The hunter was back in the prison for a few days. But it was the first time he found a calm moment during the busy defense preparation against the Governor to join Carol in taking care of Judith.

"This is gross. How can she smell so bad?" Daryl already regretted his offer to help.

Carol didn't pay attention. She went on cleaning the baby and changing the fabric diaper.

"Here," she passed him the stinky package.

"No!"

"Of course, throw it in the diaper bucket. We'll boil out it later," she said very serious, but inside Carol laughed loudly. She had seen Daryl dig in walker guts and covered with blood and dirt without complaint but a little poop of a newborn was too much.


End file.
